Parenting with the Continents
by ContinentsconPangaea
Summary: Short stories about the continents and the other nations. This is not an OCxNation story, nor will it ever be. If that's not your cup of tea, then don't read. P.S. We suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: We sadly don't own Hetalia, but we do own the continents. Well, not really the land masses, but the characters…I'll shut up now.

* * *

Parenting With Europe

Europe was having a relatively peaceful day as far as her standards go. None of her numerous children were trying to kill each other…yet. In fact none of them were awake at that moment. Europe was absorbing the silence for; it was something she rarely received.

The silence however was soon forgotten by the awakening of her children(s). A large crash erupted from one of the once quiet rooms followed by two distinctive yells.

"MERDE!" "SCHEISSE!"

After hearing the yells Europe muttered a quite "shit" under her breath and mustered up the strength to stand and forgo the silence to see what unbelievably stupid thing her kids have just done.

The sight that met her when she opened the door was one that could make even the daftest idiot cringe. The entire room was covered with a fine white powder. Every. Single. Surface. Europe was sure that she was going to have an aneurism because of the stress that these two have caused her.

"What the FUCK happened here?" Europe asked the smaller nations, a look of pure annoyance on her face.

"Scotland did it," The young Frenchman said with a slight tremor in his voice.

"Scotland moved avay a vhile ago, you dummkopf!" The small Prussian said in a hushed tone to the now very scared Frenchman.

"Would one of you kindly explain what happened here, I will not ask again," Europe said with a sickeningly sweet tone that only brought dread to the young boys hearts.

"Vell Gilbird vas playing in… uh… this room and, being the responsible owner I am I followed him and, Frankreich being the lost puppy he is followed me! Ja, that makes sense."

"That doesn't explain why the room is a mess."

"Well ze thing iz… Gilbird waz flying around like a stupid Englishman and knocked over ze urn on ze counter. Zat iz what 'appened! Ze truth and nothing but ze truth!"

"So, the two of you had nothing to do with the mess?" Europe asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, not exactly y-" France said looking down looking guilty.

"Shut up, or I vill kill you!" Prussia hoarsely whispered.

Europe locked eyes with Prussia. "What was that?" she asked.

"Nothing! Nothing, Mutti. Nothing," Prussia shook his head trying to not look into Europe's eyes.

"Uh-huh." Europe looked away from Prussia and crouched down to France's level. "So, France, my beautiful son, are you sure you two had nothing to do with what happened in this room?"

Prussia turned to France, "You wouldn't dare tell!"

France looked down; " I'm sorry, mon ami, I must tell maman ze truth!" he then looks back at Europe, tears shining in his blue eyes. "Maman it waz Pusse and I who broke ze urn!"

"Thank you for telling the truth, now I want you and Prussia to clean up the mess you made." Europe said as she dramatically exited the room!

As the door shut you could hear an outraged "VHAT!" come from the Prussian boy.

* * *

Translations:

Merde - Shit

Scheisse - Shit

Dummkopf - Fool

Mutti - Mum

Frankreich - France

Pusse - Prussia

Maman - Mum

That's all I beileve.


	2. Chapter 2

Parenting With Oceania

**Author's Note: **Jlkdsjfakldjeijfiejfkaejlejfeifiertifidrjjf (Jackie: My keyboard smash when I has frustrated.) Part two of seven, baby. This time it didn't take us five hours to write! Yay for staying on topic…mostly. Onto the boring stuff. We don't own Hetalia and the countries involved. We do however own the continents. If we did own Hetalia, we would still be doing this because, why not?

* * *

A _ding_ erupted out of the large modern kitchen, and startled the tall longhaired man out of his sleep like state. The man stood up abruptly and walked towards the toaster. When he reached the toaster the man took out an industrial sized tub of Vegemite. He pulled out the four pieces of toasted bread (Burnt, may I add) and drowned them in the strange brown substance.

"New Zealand, Australia, and Wy! Get your arses down here!" yelled the man also known as Oceania.

"Give me a minute, Dad!" Australia shouted from the second floor.

"It's Vegemite!" Oceania responded

After the words left the continent's mouth his three children ran into the kitchen and quickly sat down around the kitchen island. Oceania took the toast and handed each child a piece.

As they were eating their pieces of Vegemite coated toast the phone began to ring loudly throughout the house.

Oceania sighed, "I'll get it." He got up and begrudgingly answered the phone. "Hello?" the blond asked.

"Hey, Oshi!" the familiar voice of Oceania's older sister, North America, said. "I heard that your kids are over, right?"

"Yeah," Oceania said hesitantly, "Why?" He looked over his shoulder at his kids, who were watching him from the island. Oceania then put the phone on speaker mode.

"Well, I heard from America that Australia was upset." North America cleared her throat and continued in a terrible Australian accent, "And I wanted to know if it was because a dingo ate his baby." She soon started cracking up.

Oceania looked over at Australia.

"I'm fucking tired of people asking that! Why would you even ask that?! A Dingo eating someone's baby? That's awful!" Australia yelled.

New Zealand covered Wy's ears as Australia continued to rant about dingoes eating babies.

North America continued to laugh louder as she heard Australia's ranting.

Oceania looked back at the phone. "Goodbye, North," and with that he hung up. The blond rubbed his temples and turned to walk back up to his room.

"Dad, where are you going?" Wy asked taking New Zealand's hands off her ears.

"I'm going back to bed," the continent tiredly said.

"But it's noon!" New Zealand said.

"I'm going back to bed,"

With that Oceania went back to bed and at the next continent meeting North America received nice surprise. A tarantula in her coffee.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's**** Note:** We don't own Hetalia, but if we did that would be pretty cool. Please review! We are kind of desperate because we are running out of ideas. NUUUUUUUU! On that note, enjoy!

* * *

Parenting with the Asia

In the beginning there was Asia, not Pangaea, well technically it was Pangaea, but for the sake of the story it's Asia. At this moment in time there was a longhaired, girl, boy, thing hanging of Asia's neck. Asia's house was a mess right now. Several of her countries were running around the house, and being chased by a tall blond Russia with a pipe. Asia was however; more focused on yelling at that person she was on the phone with.

"Europe," the black haired continent said, "I already told you, I have Hong Kong this week. Africa said it was best if I didn't have Hong Kong and Russia at the same time!"

"I don't bloody care! I'm drinking my beer and I don't want to kill anymore of kids. As much as I act like I want them dead, I really don't," Europe slurred

"Really, mummy?! You mean it?!" England excitedly asked in the background.

"Not you, black sheep of me!" the European yelled.

Asia sighed loudly, "Europe, can you at least take Hong Kong,"

There was a long silence on the line. Then Europe began to speak again, "Hey, England! Sorry about what I just said! Can you go and pick Hong Kong up from Asia's?"

After a series of multiple swears in a variety of different languages, England spoke to Asia.

"I'll be over," and the line went dead.

Asia began to feel a migraine coming on and threw the phone at the wall. The phone shattered and the Asian sighed heavily. Suddenly, she felt a tight grip on her neck. The brown-eyed continent turned her head and saw Hong Kong holding on to her.

Asia rolled eyes and put on a cheery façade. "Oh, hi, Hongy," Asia smiled, "We have to go pack your stuff. England's coming over and is taking you to Europe's house."

"But I like, just got back from Europe's! I don't like, want to go back!" Hong Kong whined and got of Asia's back.

Asia face palmed and mumbled, "You've been hanging out with Poland too much,"

The young Asian country looked up at the continent with a questioning look. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing. I said, if you go I'll buy you some more fire crackers," Asia quickly said.

Once the words left her mouth, Hong Kong had all of his stuff right beside him. "I'm like ready to go!"

"Just go to the door and wait for England. I have to deal with the others." Asia shooed Hong Kong away and walked towards the screaming countries.

"This misery will be done if you become one, da?" said Russia as he continued to chase China, Japan, and Korea around the large house.

Japan silently ran for his life trying to sense the mood. On the hand, Korea was screaming like the tiny little girl that is.

Korea yelled many incoherent phrases, such as, "Stop! I invented you! Heed my commands! I cannot claim your breasts until you stop!"

"You stupid westerner, go back to Europe!" China yelled jumping on top of a wardrobe.

Russia stopped at the wardrobe and looked up at the rather small nation. "I am easterner too, da?"

"You are not a true easterner, you scary panda killer!" China retorted.

Korea was holding onto Japan for dear life after the traumatic experience ended.

The continent wacked her head against the wall. It was going to be one of those days. She can already tell.


End file.
